Meeting Crossovers of the Fictional Universe/Gallery
Gallery Images Vanellope and the Disney Princesses.jpg|Vanellope with the Disney Princesses. Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Elena_Sofia_first_hug.png|Sofia with Elena Sofia_and_Cinderella.png|Sofia with Cinderella Sofia_and_Snow_White.jpg|Sofia with Snow White Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png|Sofia with Aurora Sofia_the_First_-_Like_Merlin.jpg|Sofia, Cedric, and Calista with Merlin Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg|Sofia with Ariel Sofia_and_Belle.png|Sofia with Belle Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png|Sofia and Amber with Jasmine Sofia_and_Mulan.png|Sofia with Fa Mulan Tiana_Sofia_the_First_01.jpg|Sofia with Tiana Rapunzel_in_Sofia_the_First_6.png|Sofia and Amber with Rapunzel Sofia_the_first_-_Save_The_Day.png|Sofia with Merida Olaf_and_Sofia.jpg|Sofia with Olaf Db58e31e8bc9eeffb6a670387e7aa96824d470ca hq.jpg|Various Cartoon Network characters attending the Grampies. Simpsons Guy.jpg|The Griffins meet Homer Simpson in "The Simpsons Guy". bart simpson with stewie and brian griffin.png|Stewie and Brian Griffin meet Bart Simpson in "The Simpsons Guy" Batman and Ninja Turtles.jpg|The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles join forces with Batman. Mask Ace Ventura.jpg|Ace Ventura with the Mask. Shero_vs_Garfield.jpg|Shero vs Garfield Ddj1lqwX4AEvMDb.jpg|Milo Murphy meets Phineas and Ferb in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". SUPER SECRET CRISIS WAR!.jpg|Ben Tennyson, Samurai Jack, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Eds vs. Vilgax, Aku, Mandark, and Mojo Jojo. Dj1fg9TXcAAdpaA.jpg|Cavendish and Dakota meet Doofenshmirtz in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". Hasbro Universe.jpg|The Autobots, Snake-Eyes, Rom, and the Micronauts clash against M.A.S.K. and the Dire Wraths. main-qimg-6edd685ea04ee9f6f6d751d91a3e3d5c-c.jpeg|Batman meets Spawn HU (624).png|Ben Tennyson visiting the Generator Rex universe in Ben 10/Generator Rex Heroes United. tj.jpg|Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron becoming acquainted in "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour". nm.jpg|The Planet Express crew meets the Simpsons in "Simpsorama". Mario_&_Sonic.png|Mario with Sonic. Mario-Rabbids-Kingdom-Battle-Banner-Huge.png|Mario and friends teaming up with the Rabbids in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle - DK Adventure.jpg|Donkey Kong teams up with the Rabbids in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle: Donkey Kong Adventure. ujh.jpg|Jessie and The Ross kids team up with the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon version of Spider-Man. Flinstones Jetsons.jpg|George Jetson meeting Fred Flinstone in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. cross.PNG|Lilo and Stitch crossovers with four other Disney shows: American Dragon: Jake Long, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, and Recess. Tgis prof.png|Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko teaming up with the Secret Saturdays in "T.G.I.S.". ThOUS7UJLO.jpg|Grim and Numbuh 1 together in "The Grim Adventures of the KND". Let's Go Universe.png|K.O. with Garnet, Ben Tennyson, and Raven in "Crossover Nexus". big_1498917607_image.jpg|Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, and SpongeBob SquarePants team up in the video game Nicktoons Unite. The_gang's_all_here.jpg|The cast of Phineas and Ferb meet the Marvel heroes. 7715a0e2a5b7033d54980b3655004051.jpg|Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica with Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina Peter deaing with Scrat.png|Peter Griffin dealing with Scrat the Squirrel. kiss-scooby.jpg|The Scooby Gang meet KISS File:Ce64468173fc663237fca7996bed5140--disney-crossovers-s-kids.jpg|Hercules and Aladdin becoming acquainted in "Hercules and the Arabian Night". batspidey.jpg|Spider-Man with Batman The Critic A Star Is Burns.jpg|The Simpsons meets Jay Sherman the Critic. Scooby-Doo and WWE.jpg|Scooby and the Gang meets the WWE Superstars tumblr_p6h2jmNLLo1wblrvvo4_1280.jpg|Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith with the cast of Gravity Falls 20190504-160256.jpg|The emperor penguins from the Happy Feet franchise in the Pat & Stan short "Ball with Penguins". SecretWarsHeroes.jpeg|Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Storm. the Fantastic Four and Curtis Conners. Autobot Joes.jpg|Autobots teaming up with the G.I. Joe team. File:KO_Meeting_Sonic.jpg|K.O. teaming up with Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Power. Batman_TMNT.jpg|Batman, Robin, and Batgirl with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles dcorqs4-2807221f-bd34-494a-8fd7-ec37ea071053.png|Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life in the series finale of Camp Lazlo. Darkwing Duck framed.jpeg|Darkwing Duck with Gizmoduck LaunchpadWithDarkwing.jpg|Launchpad meet Darkwing Duck darkwing and scrooge.jpg|Darkwing Duck with Scrooge Warners_and_Toonsters.png|The Warner Siblings with the Tiny Toons Freakazoid_with_Wakko_and_Brain.jpg|Freakazoid with Wakko Warner and the Brain Mickey Mouse and Company with other Disney characters.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Friends with other Disney characters in the House of Mouse Rick morty and the simpsons.jpg|Rick and Morty crashed into the Simpson family. Johnny bravo and scooby-doo.jpg|Johnny Bravo meets Scooby and the Gang of Mysteries Inc. 3497522-laff+01.jpg|The entire Hanna Barbera gang. Johnny bravo with the flintstones.jpg|Johnny Bravo meets Fred and Pebbles Flintstone. 67621045cd750d01149edb4bfd2e2d2d.jpg|The Plastic Ono Band The Celebrating For Peace For Christmas In Lyceum Ballroom They Were John Lennon, Yoko Ono, George Harrison, Eric Clapton, Klaus Voormann, Billy Preston and Keith Moon 699426._SX1600_QL80_TTD_.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy,Izuku Midoriya and Asta with Goku,Naruto Uzumaki and Hiei. 2604868-box_btdd.png|The Double Dragon and the Battletoads Mortal_Kombat_vs._DC_cover.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe he-man she-ra.jpg|He-Man and She-Ra Allstars1.jpg|Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Garfield, Michelangelo, Alf, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Slimer, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo and Alvin, Simon and Theodore from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue tiny toons bugs bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (alongside other Looney Tunes characters) in Tiny Toon Adventures Mar_Cap_Japan_Art.png|All characters between Marvel Universe and Capcom Universe. ArchieCrossBlue.jpeg|Sonic and Mega Man mad hatter and march hare in bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat with Mad Hatter and March Hare in Bonkers BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat meet Donald Duck in Bonkers Dog_Day_Aftertoon_-_Goofy_Cameo.png|Miranda Wright and Sgt. Grating with Goofy in Bonkers DarkwingAndMarsupilami.jpg|Darkwing Duck and Marsupilami in Bonkers whoframedrogerrabbit-15.jpg|All various cartoon characters in Who Framed Roger Rabbit BugsLife-WoodyCameo.jpg|Woody in A Bug's Life Outtakes rex in monsters inc.png|Rex in Monsters Inc. Outtakes All characters of Konami, Hudson Soft and Takara Tomy.png|All characters of Konami, Hudson Soft and Takara Tomy. Rugrats Go wild.jpg|the Rugrats and the Wild Thornberrys TTG meets TPPG 2016.jpg|Teen Titans and Powerpuff Girls. The Scooby gang and the DC superheroes.jpg|Scooby and the gang with the DC Superheroes. TTG_vs_TT_DVD_Front_Cover.png|Teen Titans 2013 and Teen Titans 2003 Steven_Universe-Uncle_Grandpa_crossover.jpg|Steven Universe meets Uncle Grandpa bob's burger simpsons.jpg|The Belcher Family looking Homer Simpson trapped in their home. tom and jerry with jonny quest.jpg|Tom and Jerry with Jonny Quest weasel cow.jpg|I Am Weasel with Cow disney characters congratulating donald.jpg|Various Disney characters congratulating Donald Duck in This is Your Life, Donald Duck dexter with blue falcon.jpg|Dexter with Blue Falcon homer peter bob.png|Bob Bletcher with Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson in The Simpsons Guy roger the simpsons guy.png|Roger with Kang and Kodos in The Simpsons Guy captain planet ok ko.jpg|Captain Planet in OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes bunsen-fairly-crossover.jpg|Bunsen and Mikey with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda butch hartman cartoon crossover.png|All heroes from The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen is a Beast in the Nickelodeon short The Fairly Odd Phantom. Donald Duck with Disney Princesses.png|Donald Duck with Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora in a Mickey Mouse cartoon from House of Mouse. Videos Rex on Monsters, Inc.|Mike and Sully with Rex Lilo Meets Kim Possible|Lilo with Kim Possible Each Time Sofia Met a Disney Princess �� National Princess Day Sofia the First Disney Junior|Sofia the First and the Disney Princesses and Princess Elena Sofia the First - Like Merlin|Sofia the first, Cedric, and Calista with Merlin Vanellope meets the Disney Princesses Wreck-It-Ralph 2|Vanellope with the Disney Princesses. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean find The Mystery Machine|Dean Winchester and his brother Sam travel to the world of Scooby-Doo in "Scoobynatural". Cartoon Network Shows Cameo on Uncle Grandpa|Various Cartoon Network characters attending the Grampies. (English) The Phineas and Ferb Effect First 45 SECONDS|Milo Murphy and company meet Doofenshmirtz in "The Phineas & Ferb Effect". The Phineas And Ferb Effect - Milo Murphy Meets Phineas And Ferb Full Scene (Milo Murphys Law)|Milo Murphy meets Phineas and Ferb in "The Phineas & Ferb Effect". M&M's - And You Were There (2004, USA)|The M&M's crew meet Dorothy Gale M&M's - The Kiss (2004, USA)|Red and Yellow meet Shrek and Donkey M&M's - Red's Decision (2005, USA)-0|Red and Yellow with Darth Vader M&M's - Transformers (2009, USA)|Red and Yellow with Optimums Prime OK K O ! Let's Be Heroes S02E18 Crossover Nexus Part 01|K.O. meeting Garnet and Ben Tennyson in "Crossover Nexus". OK K O ! Let's Be Heroes S02E18 Crossover Nexus Part 02|K.O., Garnet, and Ben Tennyson meeting Raven in "Crossover Nexus". Geico Princess and the Frog "Voodoo Economics"|The Geico Gecko meets Naveen. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 Groot and Gecko Team Up|The Geico Gecko meets Baby Groot. GEICO Pep Talk Framestore-0|The Geico Gecko meets several Marvel superheroes. Simpsons Couch Gag Rick and Morty Adult Swim|Rick accidentally crash-lands his ship on top of the Simpsons and has Morty find the means of resurrecting them. Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Legendary Power Rangers Episode 10 "Dimensions in Danger"|The Ninja Steel Rangers meet Wes Collins, Gemma and Koda in "Dimensions in Danger". File:Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Legendary Rangers & Astronema (Legendary Battle Extended Edition)|The Megaforce Rangers meet the Legendary Rangers in "Legendary Battle". Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - Once a Ranger - Retro Power Rangers' First Scene and Fight|The Overdrive Rangers meet the Retro Rangers: Adam, Tori, Kira, Bridge and Xander in "Once a Ranger". Power Rangers Wild Force - Cole meets the Red Rangers Episode 34 "Forever Red" Teamup|Cole Evans meets the previous Red Rangers in "Forever Red". MY NUTS!! - PETER GRIFFIN VS SCRAT ICE AGE - FAMILY GUY INSANE CROSSOVER! EPIC CLIP|Peter Griffin dealing with Scrat the Squirrel. File:OK KO! Let's Be Heroes - Let's Meet Sonic (Full Episode Part 1) (For people who are outside of USA)|K.O. meets Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Power in "Let's Meet Sonic". The Best Christmas of All|Mickey and Friends Others Disney Sings The Best Christmas of All Plastic Ono Band War Is Over 1969-0|The Plastic Ono Band Perform Cold Turkey and Don't Worry Kyoko In Lyceum Ballroom The Peace For Christmas War Is Over Crazy Crossover! Shrek & Kung Fu Panda?!? KUNG FU PANDA 3 Category:Galleries